Season Five
Season Five of Glee premiered on September 26, 2013. Glee currently airs on Tuesdays at 8PM EST. The premiere date was postponed for a week due to Cory Monteith's death, It was originally set to premiere on September 19. This season saw Glee celebrating its landmark 100th episode in a two-part special event. The episodes aired on March 18 and March 25, 2014, respectively. For this season, Melissa Benoist, Jacob Artist, Becca Tobin, Blake Jenner and Alex Newell were promoted to series regulars, as their characters were only recurring in Season Four. Amber Riley, Heather Morris, Mark Salling and Harry Shum Jr. were reduced to recurring guest stars after being in the main cast previously. Due to Cory Monteith's passing, the show saw his character's death in the third episode of the season, which displayed a tribute to the late actor and character alike. Subsequent episodes also dealt with his death in different ways. It is confirmed that this season will have 20 episodes, instead of 22, like the previous seasons. http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/glee/listings/ On April 19, 2013, Fox renewed the show for a sixth season. Later, on October 17, 2013, series creator Ryan Murphy confirmed that the sixth season would be the show's final one. Source Source 2 Spoilers This section is meant for loose spoilers for episodes for which we don't yet have a page, so they can later be added to it. Episode 18, "The Back-Up Plan" *Blaine and Kurt are singing Story of My Life. Source Episode 19, "Old Dog, New Tricks" *This episode will be written by Chris Colfer and directed by Bradley Buecker. Gallery DC3.jpg Dc2.jpg Tumblr n3oo4nOlMg1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tina 4-7.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o9 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o6 250.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Samtina8.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Samtina6.jpg Samtina5.jpg Samtina 4.jpg Samtina 3.jpg Samtina 2.jpg Samtina 1.jpg Blamtina 8.jpg Abducted by aliens.jpg Blurry Rachel.png Lea bts 4-7.png Rachel 4-7.png Jenna or Tina?.jpg tumblr_n3oo9ouE8T1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3o7rpAq1x1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3oju7zHKE1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3o3hgfwLK1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_n3kry3D06W1qe476yo1_500.png Disco ball.jpg Naya bts 4-7.jpg jenna on set (1).jpg jenna on set (2).jpg jenna on set (3).jpg jenna on set (4).jpg jenna on set (5).jpg jenna on set (6).jpg tumblr_n3qas2N6sL1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3qbq0zwlT1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Cast Main Cast *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (14/14) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (14/14) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (14/14) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (14/14) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (14/14) *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman (13/14) *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose (13/14) *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn (13/14) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (13/14) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (13/14) *Alex Newell as Unique Adams (13/14) *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (13/14) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (13/14) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (12/14) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion (4/14) *Demi Lovato as Dani (4/14) *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes (2/14) *Ioan Gruffudd as Paolo San Pablo (2/14) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday (2/14) *Tyra Banks as Bichette (1/14) *Jackée as Herself (1/14) *Marlee Matlin as Herself (1/14) *Joanna Rohrback as Herself (1/14) *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux (0/14) Guest Stars *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (10/14) *Erinn Westbrook as Bree (7/14) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (6/14) *Iqbal Theba as Mr. Figgins (5/14) *Adam Lambert as Elliott Gilbert (5/14) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (4/14) *Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Bob Harris (3/14) *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (3/14) *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (3/14) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (3/14) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (3/14) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (2/14) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (2/14) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (2/14) *Christopher Curry as Gunther (2/14) *Phoebe Strole as Penny Owen (2/14) *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel (2/14) *Skylar Astin as Jean Baptiste (1/14) *Chace Crawford as Biff McIntosh (1/14) *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael (1/14) *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe (1/14) *Bryce Johnson as Cody Tolentino (1/14) *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington (1/14) *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose (1/14) *Bradford Tatum as Louis (1/14) *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky (0/14) *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel (0/14) *Shirley MacLaine as TBA Source Co-Stars *Brad Ellis as Brad (7/14) *Ryan Heinke as Brett Bukowski (5/14) *Todd Sandler as School Board Member (3/14) *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori (2/14) *Brian Balzerini as Andy (1/14) *Dominic Barnes as Trent (1/14) *Ashlee Brian as Derek (1/14) *Sean Guse as Robbie (1/14) *Curt Mega as Nick (1/14) *Jon Robert Hall as John (1/14) *Ravi Sinha Smith as Little Blaine (1/14) *Manos Gavras as Dmitri (1/14) Uncredited *Chelsea as Jordan Stern (9/14) Episodes Major events *Blaine and Kurt's engagement. *Artie and Kitty's relationship. *Sue becomes Principal at McKinley, while Figgins is demoted to Janitor. *Rachel becomes a Broadway actress, since she gets the chance to perform in the Funny Girl revival. *Tina wins the 2013 Bundleprom Queen. *Santana and Dani's brief relationship. *Finn's death and its consequences to New Directions members, Will and McKinley alumni for the rest of the show. *Kurt creates his first music band (Pamela Lansbury), but due to its lack of success and the feud between Santana and Rachel, he creates a new one: One Three Hill. *Marley and Jake's break-up: **Jake's affair with Bree. *Santana becoming Rachel's understudy and their consequent feud and reconciliation. *After several attempts, Emma's finally pregnant, giving her and Will the possibility to start a family. *The loss at the 2013 Nationals and the subsequent disbandment of New Directions. *April and Holly's return to McKinley to help save the glee club. *Brittany and Santana's reconciliation. *Puck and Quinn becoming a couple. *The graduation of several characters: Blaine, Sam, Brittany, Tina, Becky and Artie. *Blaine, Sam, Artie, and Mercedes moving to New York. Trivia *This is the first shortened season due to having less than the regular 22 episodes. Season Five will have 20 episodes. *Holly and April return since the second season. *Currently, there are twelve episodes with the entire main cast present. Albums released in or during the Season Tumblr msjwh2jdMH1r4ezfzo1 400.jpg|Glee Sings the Beatles The Quarterback Extended Play .jpg|The Quarterback (EP) 61BBstu6nwL. SL500 AA280 .jpg|A Katy or A Gaga (EP) Ep cover.jpg|Movin' Out (EP) GleeChristmas4.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 City of Angels.jpg|City of Angels (EP) Glee The Music 100 Album.jpg|Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes 51PE9iOer+L. SL500 AA280 .jpg|New New York (EP) Bash.jpg|Bash (EP) Testedep.jpg|Tested (EP) *Glee Sings the Beatles *The Quarterback (EP) *A Katy or A Gaga (EP) *Movin' Out (EP) *Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 *City of Angels (EP) *Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes *New New York (EP) *Bash (EP) *Tested (EP) Gallery Sueseason5.jpg Glee Season Five Poster - Kurt Jumping.jpg tn-500_1372685823_1468_glee5.jpg S555.jpg rberry.jpg sea5.png Theblueswing.jpg SeasonFiveGroup.jpg SeasonFiveMicrophoneGroup.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o10 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o9 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o8 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o7 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o6 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o5 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o4 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o3 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o2 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o1 250.jpg Tumblr inline mteca80ybs1qf9jk2.jpg Tumblr inline mtec69OKkZ1qf9jk2.jpg Tumblr inline mtec6molxA1qf9jk2.jpg Tumblr mtedfeeiCu1rkr8qco4 250.jpg ArtieS5PS.jpg BlaineS5PS.jpg JakeS5PS.jpg KittyS5PS.jpg KurtS5PS.jpg MarleyS5PS.jpg RachelS5PS.jpg RyderS5PS.jpg SamS5PS.jpg SantanaS5PS.jpg SueS5PS.jpg TinaS5PS.jpg UniqueS5PS.jpg WilLS5PS.jpg ArtieS5PS Mic.jpg BlaineS5PS Mic.jpg JakeS5PS Mic.jpg Kitty S5PS Mic.jpg KurtS5PS Mic.jpg MarleyS5PS Mic.jpg RachelS5PS Mic.jpg RyderS5PS Mic.jpg SamS5PS Mic.jpg SantanaS5PS Mic.jpg SueS5PS Mic.jpg TinaS5PS Mic.jpg UniqueS5PS Mic.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot11.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot10.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot9.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot8.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot7.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot6.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot5.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot4.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot3.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot2.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot1.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot12.jpg Videos Category:Seasons